Close and Open, Demons and The Dead
Close and Open, Demons and The Dead (結んで開いて羅刹と骸 Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend scritto e prodotto da Hachi. Può essere sbloccato cancellando StargazeR. Informazioni La versione utilizzata nei giochi è la versione ripresa. Kagamine Len può essere vagamente sentito in questa canzone durante la parte di "kekkyoku mina-sama". Liriche Giapponese=片足無くした猫が笑う 「ソコ行ク御嬢サン遊ビマショ」 首輪に繋がる赤い紐は 片足の代わりになっちゃいない や　や　や　や　嫌　嫌　嫌 列成す卒塔婆（そとば）の群れが歌う 「ソコ行ク御嬢サン踊リマショ」 足元密かに咲いた花は しかめっ面しては愚痴ってる 腹を見せた鯉幟（こいのぼり） 孕（はら）んだのは髑髏（されこうべ） やい　やい　遊びに行こうか やい　やい　笑えや笑え らい　らい　むすんでひらいて らい　らい　羅刹（らせつ）と骸（むくろ） 一つ二つ三つで　また開いて 五つ六つ七つで　その手を上に 松の樹には首輪で　宙ぶらりんりん 皆皆皆で　結びましょ 結局皆様他人事（結局皆様他人事） 結局皆様他人事（結局皆様他人事） 結局皆様他人事（結局皆様他人事） 他人の不幸は　知らんぷり！ やい　やい　子作りしようか やい　やい　世迷（よま）えや世迷（よま）え らい　らい　イロハニ惚れ惚れ らい　らい　羅刹（らせつ）と骸（むくろ） 一つ二つ三つで　また開いて 五つ六つ七つで　その手を上に 鳥が鳴いてしまわぬ　内にはらへら 一つ二つ三つで　また明日 一つ二つ三つで　また明日|-|Romaji=katashi nakushita neko ga warau "soko iku ojou-san asobimasho" kubiwa ni tsunagaru akai himo wa kataashi no kawari ni nacchainai ya ya ya ya iya iya iya retsu nasu sotoba no mure ga utau "soko iku ojou-san odorimasho" ashimoto hisoka ni saita hana wa shikamettsura shite wa guchitteru hana o miseta koinobori haranda no wa sarekoube yai yai asobi ni ikou ka yai yai warae ya warae rai rai musunde hiraite rai rai rasetsu to mukuro hitotsu futatsu mittsu de mata hiraite itsutsu muttsu nanatsu de sono te o ue ni matsu no ki ni wa kubiwa de chuuburarin rin minna minna minna de musubimasho kekkyoku mina-sama taningoto (kekkyoku mina-sama taningoto) kekkyoku mina-sama taningoto (kekkyoku mina-sama taningoto) kekkyoku mina-sama taningoto (kekkyoku mina-sama taningoto) tanin no fukou wa shirapuri! yai yai kozukuri shiyou ka yai yai yomae ya yomae rai rai i ro ha ni horebore rai rai rasetsu to mukuro hitotsu futatsu mittsu de mata hiraite itsutsu muttsu nanatsu de sono te o ue ni tori ga naite shimawanu uchi ni hanahera hitotsu futatsu mittsu de mata ashita hitotsu futatsu mittsu de mata ashita|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' A cat who lost his leg grins "Let's play, little miss." The red cord tied to its collar Is no replacement for a leg Ya ya ya ya no no no Rows of wooden grave markers sing "Let's dance, little miss." The flowers that bloomed with such stealth at my feet Grimace and grumble The carp streamer shows me its belly A belly filled with skulls Yai Yai--Let's go play Yai Yai--Laugh, now, laugh Rai Rai--Close hand, open hands Rai Rai--Demons and the Dead One, two, three--Open your hands Five, six, seven--Put them in the air Dangling by the collar from a pine tree All together all together, close them again No one else cares (No one else cares) No one else cares (No one else cares) No one else cares (No one else cares) Turn a blind eye to others' misfortune! Yai Yai--Let's have a child Yai Yai--Wander and grumble Rai Rai--Follow along, succumb to the charms Rai Rai--Demons and the Dead One, two, three--Open your hands Five, six, seven--Put them in the air Work up an appetite before the cock cries One, two, three--Come again tomorrow One, two, three--Come again tomorrow Video 【Project DIVA extend】 Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend 【初音ミク】結んで開いて羅刹と骸【Project DIVA F 2nd】追加演出|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd 【初音ミク】結んで開いて羅刹と骸【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2009